


Just the way you are

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amputation, Disabled Character, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После автомобильной аварии, оставившей его инвалидом на всю жизнь, Джерард замыкается в себе и почти не общается ни с кем, даже с мамой и братом. Но всё меняется, когда Майки приводит домой коллегу по работе - Фрэнка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**POV Джерарда**

_Где я? Что происходит?_

В голове туман, глаза открываются с трудом. Надо мной белый потолок, откуда-то сбоку доносится попискивание. Это, а также характерный запах подсказывают мне, что я в больнице. Шевелю пальцами, чтобы нажать датчик. Через несколько секунд слышу, как открывается дверь и входит кто-то. Наверное, медсестра. С большим усилием поворачиваю голову, совсем немного.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете? - спрашивает девушка в бледно-голубой униформе.

_Начнём с того, что я себя не чувствую вообще._

\- Кххх... 

Во рту сухо, как в пустыне Сахара, язык не поворачивается. Сестра подаёт мне стакан воды, помогает сделать глоток. Я киваю в знак благодарности.

\- Что... что произошло?

Девушка не успевает ответить - дверь снова открывается и в палату входит врач. Он дружелюбно улыбается и подходит к моей койке, держа в руках планшетку с моей картой.

\- Эми, вы свободны, но не уходите далеко. - Медсестра кивает и ретируется из палаты. - Мистер Уэй, я рад, что вы пришли в себя. Меня зовут доктор Дэвис, я ваш врач.

\- Что произошло? Почему я здесь? - Язык начинает меня слушаться, говорить становится легче, но остального тела я почти не чувствую. Наверное, я накачан лекарствами под завязку.

\- Вы... - Доктор Дэвис мельком смотрит в бумаги. - Что последнее вы помните?

Морщу лоб, пытаясь добраться до памяти. И то, что всплывает, мне совсем не нравится.

\- Я... мы попали в аварию... В нас кто-то врезался... Мама... папа... Майки... Что с ними? Где они?

Улыбка доктора меркнет. Неужели...?

\- Мистер Уэй, боюсь, у меня для вас плохие новости.

О нет. Нет. _НЕТ_.

\- Они живы?! - надрывно спрашиваю и захожусь кашлем.

Доктор помогает мне попить.

\- Мистер Уэй... Джерард... вынужден сообщить, что ваш отец скончался на месте.

\- А мама? Майки? Что с ними? Что вообще произошло? - Я чувствую, как по лицу текут слёзы. 

Дэвис вздыхает. 

\- Случилась автокатастрофа. В ваш автомобиль врезался внедорожник. Удар пришёлся на водительское место и ваш отец погиб мгновенно. У вашего брата, Майкла, тяжёлая травма головы - сотрясение с некоторыми осложнениями. Он сейчас находится в отделении интенсивной терапии и, уверяю вас, с ним всё будет хорошо. Ваша мама практически не пострадала в физическом плане - у неё только несколько незначительных ран. Но у неё сильный шок и она сейчас находится под наблюдением нашего психолога.

\- А что со мной? - растерянно спрашиваю я.

\- Так как вы сидели позади водителя, удар частично пришёлся на вас. Вас прижало водительским креслом и сплющенной дверью, у вас были переломы голеней и раздроблены коленные суставы. Мы пытались сделать всё возможное, но в итоге нам пришлось ампутировать вам обе ноги выше колен. Мне очень жаль.

Врач отводит взгляд, а я лежу и не могу поверить его словам. 

\- Можно я... - протягиваю руку, указывая на ноги... или точнее, что от них осталось.

Доктор Дэвис нажимает на кнопку пульта и моя койка немного приподнимается. Опускаю взгляд и вижу, что в футе с небольшим ниже пояса выпуклость на одеяле резко заканчивается. С трудом, дрожащими руками, стягиваю одеяло и вижу вместо бледных худых ног, верой и правдой носивших меня двадцать два года, аккуратно перебинтованные культи. Откидываю голову назад и чувствую, как слёзы продолжают струиться по щекам.

\- Мне очень жаль, Джерард... - тихо, с неподдельной искренностью, произносит доктор Дэвис.

\- Оставьте меня одного... - одними губами шепчу я.

\- Хорошо, - врач тянется к капельницам, от которых отходят трубки, тянувшиеся к моим рукам. - На всякий случай я введу вам ещё успокоительного и обезболивающего. Если понадобится помощь, нажмите на датчик, к вам придёт Эми - вы её уже видели.

Киваю. Доктор совершает какие-то манипуляции с капельницами и выходит из палаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. А я остаюсь наедине с самим собой и своими мыслями.

_Я больше никогда не смогу ходить. Никогда не смогу обнять отца. Мама после такого потрясения вряд ли сможет стать прежней. И Майки... Чёрт, я должен знать, что с ним. Травма головы наверняка серьёзная, но он должен жить. Он должен выжить и поправиться. Маме не нужны двое калек на шее._

Снова опускаю голову. Не хочу верить тому, что вижу, поэтому пытаюсь пошевелить ногами. Странные ощущения - если закрыть глаза, то кажется, что всё по-прежнему, но когда открываю - только короткие культи двигаются в разные стороны. Стараюсь сосредоточиться на ощущениях, но бесполезно - кажется, я на 90% состою из обезболивающих. В голове туман. Я закрываю глаза.


	2. Chapter 2

_3 месяца спустя._

**POV Майки**

\- Фрэнк!

\- Да, Брайан? - в кабинет зашёл невысокий парень в чёрной футболке, с руками, покрытыми татуировками.

\- Фрэнк, это наш новый сотрудник, Майкл.

\- Можно просто Майки, - тихим голосом произнёс я.

\- Отлично, Майки, - Брайан кивнул и снова обратился к Фрэнку. - Он будет работать в торговом зале и помогать вам, остолопам, заполнять ваши ненавистные бумажки.

Мой новый босс улыбнулся, а Фрэнк густо покраснел. Брайан успел поведать мне, что на продавцах, кроме обслуживания покупателей и поддержания порядка в торговом зале, лежит некоторая бумажная работа - в основном, учёт товара и заполнение накладных, но все трое его сотрудников постоянно лажали, и ему приходилось перепроверять всё за них. Парни то и дело получали за это нагоняи, и самого Брайана ("не смей называть меня "мистер Шехтер", пока у меня не появится лысина и пивной живот", - строго предупредил он) это порядком раздражало, но он терпел, потому что совершенно не хотел расставаться с хорошими (в остальном) работниками.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Фрэнк. - Мне ввести его в курс дела?

\- Естественно. Майки подойдёт к тебе через пару минут.

Фрэнк кивнул и вернулся на рабочее место, а босс снова переключил всё своё внимание на меня.

\- Итак, Майки, добро пожаловать в наш маленький дружный коллектив, - он поднялся с места и протянул мне руку, которую я тут же радостно пожал.

\- Спасибо мистер Шех... кхм, Брайан. Мне действительно нужна эта работа и я рад, что вы дали мне шанс.

\- Я всё понимаю, парень. В общем, ты сейчас подойдёшь к Фрэнку, он расскажет тебе про твои обязанности в зале, а насчёт бумажной работы - я думаю, ты парень толковый и с заполнением нескольких бланков справишься без труда, и если всё будет получаться, тебе будет полагаться небольшая надбавка к жалованью. У этих обормотов ветер в голове, но у тебя, надеюсь, всё должно получиться хорошо и мне не придётся снова всё переписывать за вас.

\- Конечно, не волнуйтесь, - я закивал, да так, что у меня чуть очки с носа не свалились.

\- Ладно, давай, иди работай, - улыбнулся Брайан.

Я вышел из кабинета и облегчённо вздохнул. Мне по-настоящему повезло получить эту работу - без малейшего опыта, без какого-либо образования выше среднего и с серьёзными проблемами со здоровьем меня никуда не брали, и когда я увидел в витрине книжного магазина объявление о найме сотрудников, то решил уцепиться за этот шанс, и теперь в моём кармане лежал трудовой договор, а зарплаты, хоть и небольшой, должно будет хватить на покрытие части наших счетов.

\- Чего стоишь, ворон считаешь? - раздался голос сзади, и я обернулся. Передо мной стоял Фрэнк и с нескрываемым любопытством меня разглядывал, пожёвывая колечко в губе. - Майки, значит?

\- Да. Майки Уэй.

\- Отлично. В общем, вот наш магазин, - Фрэнк обвёл рукой помещение. - Он небольшой, но в посетителях недостатка не испытываем. Ты не смотри, что сейчас пусто - с открытия полчаса прошло, а по будням с утра народа всегда мало, но зато я как раз успею объяснить тебе, что и как, пока не придут первые клиенты. Ты сам как, в книжках шаришь?

Я кивнул.

\- Да. По классике не очень, я сам предпочитаю современную литературу. И ещё комиксы уважаю, у вас же есть такой отдел?

\- Ага, - Фрэнк направился к стеллажу у противоположной стены. - Комиксы у нас здесь, расставлены по издательствам и сериям. В остальной части зала - книги, на каждом стеллаже определённый жанр, а около кассы - канцтовары. Короче, нас обычно тут двое: один стоит за кассой, другой в зале расставляет книжки - ну, знаешь, иногда возьмёт кто-то посмотреть, а потом поставит сопливый дамский романчик на полку к Стивену Кингу. И если тебя спросят, где что стоит, показываешь. Понял?

\- Да, - я снова кивнул.

\- Отлично, - Фрэнк стал двигаться вдоль стеллажей и жестом показал, чтобы я шёл за ним и смог осмотреться как следует. - А по понедельникам у нас обычно новый завоз, нужно вести учёт поставок и расставлять книги по полкам. Как раз тогда и придётся с бумажками повозиться, да и попотеть немного, зато в остальное время - сплошная халява.

\- Эмм, Фрэнк? - неуверенно сказал я.

\- Да? - тот обернулся.

\- Я уже говорил Брайану, что не смогу таскать книги - мне нельзя тяжести поднимать.

Фрэнк оглядел меня с ног до головы.

\- Да ладно, ты настолько нежная фиалка, что коробку не поднимешь?

\- Н-нет, не в этом дело... - я запнулся и покраснел, потому что немного стеснялся рассказывать о своих проблемах. - Просто... - я вздохнул и продолжил. - Мне недавно делали операцию на глазах, очень сложную, и врачи запретили даже малейшие нагрузки, чтобы не было осложнений.

\- Оу, - только и сказал Фрэнк.

\- Пойми, мне очень нужна эта работа. Я лучше по три книги буду носить, но мне действительно нельзя напрягаться, - я опустил взгляд и заговорил еле слышно. - Я мог лишиться зрения, меня спасла только очень дорогостоящая операция, и теперь мне нужна эта работа, чтобы помогать оплачивать счета за лечение... - мой голос задрожал, и Фрэнк ободряюще потрепал меня по плечу.

\- Хорошо, Майки. Я понимаю. Давай тогда так: я буду носить и раскладывать книги, а ты возьмёшь на себя учёт и прочую бумажную волокиту. Брайан и так нас имеет постоянно за то, что мы в документах путаемся, а с твоей помощью всё будет нормально. Ну, я на это надеюсь, по крайней мере. Лады?

Я почувствовал себя некомфортно, ведь этот парень только что фактически взял на себя весь физический труд, предназначенный для двоих, но кажется, ему это только принесло радость.

\- Да. Спасибо тебе. Я не подведу вас, обещаю, - я тепло улыбнулся Фрэнку.

\- Вот и супер. На днях ты ещё с двумя нашими парнями познакомишься - Рэй и Боб реально классные ребята, мы с ними уже довольно давно работаем, надеюсь, мы все вместе сработаемся.

Он озорно подмигнул мне и я снова улыбнулся, почувствовав, как дискомфорт начинает покидать меня. Вдруг раздался звон колокольчика, висевшего над входной дверью - пришёл первый посетитель. Фрэнк приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы разглядеть поверх стеллажа, кто это, и направился к нему.

Остаток дня я провёл, вникая в свои обязанности, изучая расположение книжных стеллажей, чтобы лучше ориентироваться в зале, и наблюдая за работой Фрэнка. Тот был похож на розового зайца из рекламы батареек - ходил по всему залу, помогал посетителям советами, быстро пробивал товары и провожал каждого покупателя обворожительной улыбкой. Я понял, почему магазинчик процветает - когда тебя так хорошо обслуживают, хочется вернуться снова. Я и сам попробовал себя в деле - помог одной пожилой леди подобрать подарок для внука - фаната комиксов про Человека-паука, а также довольно быстро разобрался с принципом работы кассового аппарата.

Под вечер я чувствовал себя невероятно уставшим после дня, почти полностью проведённого на ногах, но всё же, прислонившись головой к стеклу автобуса, везущего меня домой, я ощущал себя невероятно счастливым, потому что теперь я могу оказать своей семье посильную помощь и не чувствовать себя обузой на материнской шее.


	3. Chapter 3

Обычно в день рождения Майки просыпался от того, что Джерард залетал в его комнату, плюхался на кровать рядом с ним и орал что было мочи: "С ДНЁМ РОЖДЕЕЕЕНИЯЯЯЯЯ!!!". Даже когда он уехал в колледж, то рано утром звонил до тех пор, пока Майки сонно не поднимал трубку. Мама всегда готовила ему вкусный завтрак, и Уэи всей семьёй ехали в парк аттракционов, где братья устраивали гонки на электрокарах и объедались сахарной ватой, а родители наблюдали, как веселятся их дети. Потом они ехали ужинать в ресторан, а дома был праздничный торт. Майки задувал свечи (а когда он был совсем маленьким, Джерард помогал ему) и, съев по кусочку, все отправлялись спать. Для Майки это был всегда один из самых счастливых дней в году, наравне с Рождеством.

Этот день был исключением. Майки проснулся от назойливого звона будильника и вздохнул, поняв, что Джерард больше не сможет забежать в его комнату, и что папа не потреплет его по голове и не скажет "С днём рождения, сынок". Да и мама уже скорее всего уже ушла на работу, где пробудет до позднего вечера. Какой уж там ресторан или праздничный торт...

Майки выключил будильник, свесил ноги с кровати, нацепил очки и уже собирался пойти в ванную, как дверь в комнату тихо открылась, и Джерард въехал внутрь. Майки улыбнулся, ведь брат, несмотря ни на что, как мог, поддержал традицию. Он вымученно улыбнулся, глядя, как тот подкатывает коляску ближе к кровати.

\- С днём рождения, братишка, - хрипловатым голосом произнёс Джерард и улыбнулся. Видно было, что улыбка его была такой же натянутой, как и у самого Майки, но они оба промолчали, чувствуя, как тяжело теперь им обоим даётся даже такое малое проявление радости. - Вот... это тебе.

Джерард вытащил из-за спины небольшой свёрток и протянул брату. Тот развернул блестящую бумагу и увидел внутри подарочное издание сборника лучших хитов Iron Maiden. 

\- Спасибо, - Майки привстал и наклонился, чтобы обнять брата. - Неужели ты смог выйти из дома и добраться до музыкального магазина?

Джерард хмыкнул.

\- Знаешь ли ты, дорогой мой, что такое онлайн-шоппинг? 

\- А, да, точно... прости, - Майки потупил взгляд.

\- Ничего... Ладно, поздравляю тебя ещё раз и не буду мешать собираться на работу. - Джерард улыбнулся, развернул коляску и выехал из комнаты.

Майки сидел на кровати, теребя в руках коробочку с диском. Действительно, как он мог даже предположить, что его брат выйдет из дома, тем более один? Прошло чуть больше месяца с тех пор, как его выписали из больницы, и это был последний раз, когда он оказывался за пределами дома. Мама рассказывала, что когда они выходили из такси, когда таксист помогал Джерарду пересаживаться в коляску, мимо проходила какая-то семья с маленькой девочкой лет пяти, и она своим звонким голоском спросила: "Мама, почему у дяди нет ножек?", на что её мама велела ей идти быстрее и не смотреть в его сторону. Это сломало Джерарда окончательно. Он ещё мог примириться со своим увечьем, но эта девочка дала ему понять, как к нему будут относиться люди, с какой реакцией ему придётся сталкиваться всю оставшуюся жизнь. И он выбрал добровольное заточение в своей комнате. С тех пор он выходил только чтобы перехватить еды на кухне, ведь обедать с мамой и Майки он тоже отказался, или чтобы посетить ванную. И поэтому даже тот факт, что он всего лишь заехал в комнату брата на пару минут, обрадовал Майки.

Парень посмотрел на часы и понял, что если он продолжит вот так сидеть, то опоздает на работу, так что отложил диск в сторону и начал собираться.

\-----

\- Эй, Майки, ты чего такой унылый с самого утра? - не выдержал Фрэнк, наблюдая, как Уэй медленно и с каким-то отстранённым видом наклеивает ценники на новую партию книг.

\- Да так... - отмахнулся тот. - День просто такой.

\- Что-то случилось? Кто-то умер?

Майки напрягся. Тема смерти до сих пор была для него довольно чувствительной, но Фрэнк не знал его историю, да и к тому же не в этом было дело.

\- Нет, наоборот... Я родился.

\- Да ладно?! - Айеро подскочил к Майки. - У тебя сегодня день рождения? И ты не сказал? Сколько тебе стукнуло?

\- Девятнадцать, - тихо ответил тот.

\- Ты ж мой маленький, - Фрэнк играючи потрепал его за щёку, словно ребёнка. - Но это же твой праздник, зачем грустить?

Майки тяжело вздохнул. Он сомневался, стоило ли делиться этой информацией, но с другой стороны, Фрэнк казался хорошим парнем, и они вроде как уже стали друзьями, так что, наверное, можно ему рассказать.

\- Просто, знаешь... Я привык, что в этот день мы устраивали семейный праздник, а теперь... - Майки вздохнул и продолжил. - Я не говорил тебе раньше, но... В общем, та операция, её делали из-за того, что я получил сильную травму головы в аварии. Тогда погиб мой папа, а мама и брат... - Майки запнулся, но решил, что лучше не говорить про Джерарда. - Они тоже сильно пострадали. Знаешь, это страшно, когда в один день твоя счастливая семья разбивается на части в буквальном смысле. И никаких больше семейных праздников, я даже сомневаюсь, что мне будет, на чём свечи вечером задуть.

\- О господи... - прошептал Фрэнк. - Мне так жаль...

\- Да ничего, - Майки натянул на лицо улыбку. - Я уже смирился. Просто сегодня снова стало грустно немного.

\- Ты только не кисни, понял? - Айеро потрепал парня по плечу. - После работы мы пойдём и отметим. У тебя будет праздник, я обещаю.

\- Но... - попытался запротестовать Майки, но Фрэнк перебил его.

\- Здесь недалеко кофейня есть круглосуточная, мы пойдём и выпьем кофе с тортиком. Да, я понимаю, тебе тяжело после всего случившегося, но я хочу, чтобы ты хотя бы сегодня радовался жизни. Понял?

Уэй кивнул. 

\- Хорошо. Только недолго.

\- Замётано, - Фрэнк снова хлопнул его по плечу и вернулся к работе, как и Майки, который выглядел уже немного веселее.

\-----

\- С днём рожденья тебя, с днём рожденья тебя! С днём рождения, Майки, с днём рожденья тебя!!! - пропели трое парней нестройным хором.

Фрэнк втихую позвал Рэя и Боба, которые уже ждали их в кофейне, а на столике перед ними красовался небольшой торт с двумя восковыми цифрами "1" и "9". Майки был шокирован этим сюрпризом, но вскоре его шок сменился искренней радостью.

Уэй задул свечи и все захлопали, даже остальные посетители, желая поддержать именинника. Майки покраснел и сел за стол. Фрэнк тут же натянул ему на голову картонный колпак.

\- Вот теперь ты настоящий именинник! - возвестил он, и все рассмеялись.

\- Прости, что мы без подарков, - сказал Рэй. - Фрэнк сказал про твой день рождения всего пару часов назад и мы только торт организовали. Надеюсь, ты не обиделся?

\- О боже, ты о чём, конечно, нет! - замахал руками Майки. - Ребят, я и такого не ожидал, если честно, спасибо вам огромное! - На его глазах заблестели слёзы радости.

\- Не за что, чувак. С днём рождения! - сказал Боб и поднял стакан с молочным коктейлем. - За тебя!

\- За Майки! - все остальные подняли свои стаканы и звонко чокнулись.

Как Фрэнк и обещал, импровизированное застолье продолжалось недолго - всего около часа, после чего парни расплатились, наотрез отказавшись брать у Майки деньги за коктейли и долю в торте, и собрались расходиться. Рэй и Боб поехали вместе - они снимали одну на двоих квартиру где-то неподалёку, а Майки направился к автобусной остановке, но его окликнул Фрэнк.

\- Эй, ты куда?

\- На автобус, мне вообще-то домой надо, - растерянно ответил Уэй.

\- Давай подвезу, - улыбнувшись, предложил Фрэнк. - Залезай и говори, куда ехать.

\- Эммм... - Уоллингтон Авеню, 285, - нерешительно сказал Майки.

\- О, так это буквально в десяти минутах от меня! - просиял Айеро. - Что ж ты раньше не говорил, я бы мог тебя с работы каждый день подвозить.

\- Нет, что ты, не стоит, - замотал головой Майки, садясь в старый Камаро и застёгивая ремень.

\- Ерунда, мне не сложно, по пути ведь. Да и тебе не придётся в автобусе с бомжами и старыми толстыми домохозяйками ездить. Так что не отказывайся.

\- Ладно, - сдался Майки. Раз уж ты настаиваешь.

\- Да без проблем! - Фрэнк улыбнулся, завёл мотор и поехал по уже тёмным Бельвилльским улицам.

\-----

\- Какой, говоришь, у тебя дом? - спросил Фрэнк, вырвав друга из его мыслей.

\- А? Что? 285. 

\- Ну, тогда приехали. - Айеро остановился у небольшого одноэтажного дома, выключил мотор и широко зевнул.

\- Уже? Спасибо, Фрэнк. - Майки отстегнул ремень и замялся. - Слушай... Не хочешь зайти на чашечку кофе?

\- Ммм, малыш Майки приглашает на свидание? - захихикал парень, и Уэй шутливо пихнул его в плечо.

\- Пфф, чего ещё. Просто я вижу, что ты устал, и боюсь, что до дома не доедешь, так что заряд кофеина не помешает.

\- Ладно, уговорил. - Фрэнк отстегнул ремень, вышел из машины и последовал за Майки к входной двери.

В гостиной горел один торшер, слабо освещая помещение, а на кухне находился ещё один парень - на вид постарше Майки, весь в чёрном и с такими же чёрными волосами. Фрэнк догадался, что это, должно быть, его брат, о котором он почти ничего не слышал. И опустив глаза, он понял, почему Майки ничего не рассказывал про него. Парень сидел в инвалидной коляске, а ниже колен у него болтались пустые штанины. Он ошеломлённо смотрел на вошедших ребят - было ясно, что он не ждал гостей и чувствовал себя крайне некомфортно в присутствии чужих людей. Фрэнк быстро поднял взгляд, стараясь не смотреть на его ноги, и произнёс:

\- Привет, я Фрэнк, коллега Майки. А ты, должно быть, его брат?

\- Угу, - буркнул парень.

\- Джерард, давай я тебе помогу, - Майки бросился на помощь, но тот вцепился одной рукой в тарелку с только что разогретой лазаньей, а другой - в обруч коляски.

\- Не надо, я сам! У тебя гость, просто не обращайте на меня внимания, - Джерард сопротивлялся, но Майки подошёл сзади и взялся за ручки кресла.

\- Держи тарелку, а то уронишь. Я тебя отвезу, - он повёз брата через гостиную и коридор к одной из дверей, и аккуратно ввёз его внутрь.

Фрэнк тем временем сел на диван в гостиной и осмотрелся. Обстановка была скромная - выцветшие обои, диван, старенький телевизор и несколько семейных фото на стенах. Айеро подошёл к одному из них - на нём была изображена счастливая семья: родители, обнимавшие друг друга, и двое мальчишек - в одном он без труда узнал Майки, а вторым был определённо Джерард, хотя в этом парне с ярко-красными волосами и кривоватой улыбкой сложно было признать того, кто предстал перед его глазами минуту назад.

\- Это мы три года назад, - раздался голос за спиной.

Фрэнк не услышал, как Майки вернулся. Он обернулся и увидел, что глаза парня погрустнели.

\- Что... - он хотел спросить, что случилось, но слова застряли в горле.

\- Авария. Несколько месяцев назад. Помнишь, я говорил сегодня? - Айеро кивнул и Майки продолжил. - Мы ехали домой и в нас врезался огромный внедорожник. Папа погиб на месте, - Майки сглотнул, чтобы сдержать подступающие слёзы от воспоминаний. - Джерард сидел за ним, он выжил, но лишился обеих ног. Я получил небольшие ожоги и сильную травму головы и глаз. Мама отделалась легко... как мы думали сначала, но с тех пор у неё начались панические атаки. Раньше она работала медсестрой, но потом перестала спокойно выносить вид крови, ран... Ей пришлось сменить работу и начать ходить к психотерапевту. И машину она тоже водить не может из-за этих приступов...

Майки протянул руку и провёл пальцами по фотографии. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, как он скучает по тем временам. Фрэнк обнял друга, и тот с благодарностью принял его объятия.

\- Мне так жаль, Майки, - прошептал он.

Уэй отстранился от Фрэнка, глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и произнёс:

\- Не стоит. Ничего уже не вернуть, так что нам теперь приходится жить с тем, что есть. С вечной болью и, к сожалению, огромными счетами. Страховки не хватило на покрытие всех счетов, и мою операцию оплачивали из тех денег, которые должны были пойти на оплату колледжа. Маминой зарплаты и пособия Джерарда едва хватает на терапевта, и поэтому я так отчаянно искал работу, чтобы помогать им.

\- А сам Джерард сейчас...

\- Он художник. Мы в этом году только выпустились - я из школы, а он из колледжа. Только мне теперь поступление не светит, а он хотя бы смог найти подработку в каком-то журнале иллюстратором. Целыми днями сидит у себя в комнате и рисует. Он и раньше был не слишком общительным, а сейчас совсем в себя ушёл.

\- А друзья как же? - недоумённо спросил Фрэнк.

Майки вздохнул.

\- Здесь у него друзей не было, он в школе был чуть ли не изгоем. Да и в колледже, насколько я помню из его рассказов, он друзьями не обзавёлся. Так, с кем-то общался по учёбе, с кем-то трахался, но именно дружбы не завёл ни с кем. И сейчас он никого к себе не подпускает. Первое время мама слезами заливалась, глядя на него. Это тяжело, когда ты сам являешься триггером для маминых истерик. И он практически ушёл в себя. Даже я с ним общаюсь с трудом. - Майки тяжело вздохнул. - Знаешь, я очень хочу, чтобы он снова начал жить более-менее нормальной жизнью Но он вряд ли согласится даже просто выйти из дома.

\- Ого... - Фрэнк был шокирован услышанным.

\- Блин, извини, что я всё это на тебя вывалил. Просто... Наверное, мне нужно было с кем-то поделиться, - тихо произнёс Майки.

\- Ничего, всё нормально. Полегчало?

\- Немного, - честно признался парень. - Ладно, пойдём кофе пить.

Майки налил две кружки обжигающего кофе, но дальнейший разговор у них не клеился. Они допили напиток в неловкой тишине, Фрэнк попрощался и поехал домой. Из головы у него никак не выходил этот черноволосый парень, в один день потерявший всё.


	4. Chapter 4

Фрэнк ворочался в кровати, безуспешно пытаясь заснуть. Как только он закрывал глаза, перед его мысленным взором вновь и вновь представал тот черноволосый парень с глазами испуганного бездомного щенка, в которых читался страх и беспросветное одиночество. Из скупого рассказа Майки он понял, что Джерард сидит целыми днями в своей комнате в компании бумаги и карандашей. Фрэнк даже представить себе не мог - каково это, оказаться на его месте, но в какой-то мере понимал его нежелание общаться с людьми. И несмотря на это в нём зародилось странное, совершенно нелогичное желание попробовать подружиться с этим парнем, чтобы хоть как-то развеять его одиночество.

После того разговора Майки стал чуть менее скованным, казалось, что у него с души упал тяжёлый камень. Айеро догадывался, что он ни с кем не делился своей историей раньше и возможность выговориться здорово ему помогла. И даже общаться с тех пор они стали теплее и ближе - Майки начал по-настоящему доверять Фрэнку, когда понял, что нашёл в нём действительно хорошего друга. Теперь они вместе возвращались домой после каждой смены, Майки несколько раз приглашал Фрэнка к себе - кофе попить или кино посмотреть, чтобы расслабиться после работы, и тому даже удавалось иногда поздороваться с Джерардом, но дальше этого дело не заходило - парень сразу же укатывал к себе.

\-----

В день Хэллоуина Фрэнк принёс на работу торт в форме тыквы.

\- Что это? - спросил Майки, увидев, как тот раскрывает упаковку.

\- Торт, - широко улыбнулся Фрэнк. - В отличие от некоторых я свой день рождения не скрываю.

\- Сегодня? Ты родился в Хэллоуин? - Майки удивлённо поднял брови.

\- Ага! - радостно закивал Фрэнк. - Вчера мама приезжала и привезла домашний торт. Я решил отложить его на сегодня, чтобы и тебе кусочек перепал.

\- Круто! И тебе, получается... - Майки наморщил лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, сколько же лет Фрэнку. Тот упоминал свой возраст, но как-то вскользь, к тому же, из-за небольшого роста он смахивал на тинэйджера, и Уэю постоянно казалось, что он младше него самого.

\- Двадцать один! Теперь я могу легально пить, играть в казино и снимать шлюх! - лицо Айеро так и сияло от радости.

\- Зашибись, а мне ещё два года ждать...

\- Ничего, подрастёшь, - Фрэнк хлопнул друга по спине. - И сегодня после работы мы идём отмечать. Знаю, тебе пить пока нельзя, но есть одно местечко, - он коварно пошевелил бровями, - где на документы смотрят не так внимательно, тем более, что ты выглядишь старше своих лет.

\- Фрэнк, мне домой надо, - Майки пытался сопротивляться, но безуспешно.

\- Уэй, слушай сюда. Я всё понимаю, но день рождения только раз в году. Хэллоуин, между прочим, тоже. И к тому же, я не зову тебя гулять до утра, просто пойдём в один уютный паб, где милые девочки в костюмах ведьмочек принесут нам по коктейлю, мы выпьем - по одному, клянусь - и поедем домой.

\- Ну ладно, - сдался Майки.

\- Вот и славно! А теперь налетай на торт, пока посетителей нет.

\-----

Фрэнк сдержал своё обещание и они выпили по одному коктейлю, но всё равно просидели в баре до полуночи, попивая диетическую колу под недовольные взгляды бармена. И когда пришло время разъезжаться по домам, Фрэнк остановился у дома Уэев и широко зевнул.

\- Ох, не уснуть бы пока доеду до дома, - пожаловался он.

\- Если хочешь, можешь остаться у меня, - предложил Майки. - Правда, спать придётся в гостиной на диване.

\- Спасибо, дружище. Я где угодно могу уснуть, даже стоя.

\- Тогда паркуйся и пойдём, надо быть тише, а то мама уже спит, а вставать ей очень рано.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Фрэнк.

Они буквально на цыпочках прошли в дом, Майки постелил Фрэнку на диване, тот шёпотом поблагодарил и лёг, а сам Уэй направился к себе.

Проснулся Фрэнк, когда за окнами было ещё темно. В кухне горел свет и Айеро, снедаемый любопытством, на цыпочках подошёл ближе. Он увидел Джерарда, который сидел за столом и оперся на него обеими руками, а перед ним стоял полупустой стакан воды.

\- Эй, Джерард? Что случилось? - спросил Фрэнк.

Парень повернул голову и посмотрел на него. Глаза его были красными, а под ними залегли глубокие тени.

\- Всё нормально, - хрипло ответил он и поморщился.

\- А по тебе не скажешь, - Фрэнк осторожно подошёл поближе. - Серьёзно, что с тобой? Может, я могу помочь?

\- Отрежь мне ноги, - горько усмехнулся Джерард.

Фрэнк непонимающе посмотрел вниз.

\- Но...

\- Шуток не понимаешь, да? - лицо Джерарда посерьёзнело. - Фантомные ноги никто не отрежет, да и эта херня не поможет, - он кивнул в сторону стола, на котором, кроме стакана, валялся почти пустой блистер с обезболивающими таблетками. Уэй поморщился, ещё сильнее, согнулся пополам и обхватил руками культи. - Чёрт, как же больно, ты не понимаешь...

\- Давай я отвезу тебя в комнату? - предложил Фрэнк, и черноволосая голова чуть качнулась в кивке.

Айеро взялся за ручки коляски и отвёз Джерарда туда, где, как он помнил, располагалась его комната. Внутри был полумрак, и всё было завалено скомканными листами бумаги. Фрэнк подвёз коляску к кровати и спросил:

\- Тебя перенести?

\- Да, если тебя не затруднит, - прошептал Джерард.

Фрэнк на секунду замешкался - ещё никогда ему не приходилось делать такого, но потом осторожно взял Уэя на руки и усадил на кровать. Тот вцепился руками в одеяло и стал раскачиваться вперёд и назад, зажмурив глаза. От такого зрелища у Фрэнка защемило сердце.

\- Очень больно? - тихо спросил он.

\- Да, - ответил Джерард и поднял на парня глаза, полные слёз. - Я снова чувствую, как дробятся кости, превращаясь в крошево, и как горит кожа... Тогда я отрубился от боли, но сейчас продолжаю чувствовать и ничего не могу с этим сделать.

Фрэнк сел рядом и осторожно приобнял Джерарда.

\- Постарайся не думать об этом, хорошо? Я понимаю, это сложно, но ты просто постарайся. Сосредоточься на моей руке, - он начал поглаживать Уэя по плечу, - на этих ощущениях...

\- Не помогает, блин... - Джерард согнулся ещё ниже, практически свернувшись в комок, и закашлялся.

\- Тебе принести воды? - тихо поинтересовался Фрэнк, и брюнет едва заметно кивнул. 

Айеро вышел из комнаты, тихо, чтобы никого не разбудить, дошёл до кухни, наполнил стакан, так и стоявший на столе, свежей холодной водой и так же тихо вернулся. Но когда он открыл дверь, то чуть не выронил стакан из рук.

Джерард сидел там же, где и две минуты назад, но теперь в его правой руке было что-то зажато, а с левого запястья стекала струйка крови. Он зажмурил глаза и тяжело дышал, кровь всё продолжала течь, капая на чёрные штаны, а Фрэнк так и стоял на месте, ошарашенно наблюдая за происходящим.

Через несколько секунд он пришёл в себя, поставил стакан на стол и бросился к Джерарду, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не заорать на него.

\- Что ты делаешь, идиот?!

Он схватил правую руку Уэя, разжал пальцы и увидел небольшое бритвенное лезвие. Аккуратно взяв его двумя пальцами, Фрэнк отложил его на прикроватный столик, а сам переключил внимание на повреждённую руку. Джерард не сопротивлялся, а просто молча смотрел, как Фрэнк суетится. Айеро задрал его рукав выше и увидел, что рука почти до самого локтя была покрыта порезами - некоторые успели затянуться, но другие были явно свежими. Он огляделся вокруг и спросил:

\- Есть, чем вытереть кровь? Салфетка или типа того?

Джерард, не поднимая головы, взял одну из бесполезных длинных штанин и стёр кровь небрежным движением, оставив на руке красный мазок. Порез ещё кровил, хотя уже несильно.

\- Под кроватью аптечка, - хриплым шёпотом произнёс он.

Фрэнк потянулся вниз и извлёк на свет коробку, полную антисептиков, бинтов и прочих материалов, которые, как он догадался, предназначались для перевязки послеоперационных шрамов, но использовались явно не только по прямому назначению. Он стал осторожно обрабатывать порез смоченным в антисептике ватным тампоном, но не мог не отвлекаться на более ранние шрамы.

\- Скажи, зачем ты это делаешь?

Джерард пожал плечами.

\- Чтобы не было так больно. Фантомные боли бывают настолько сильными, что их невозможно терпеть, и от них нельзя избавиться... по крайней мере, сразу. А эта боль - она настоящая. Я представляю, что вся боль, которую я чувствую - она здесь, - он указал на изрезанное предплечье. - И тогда, приняв лекарство, удаётся хотя бы чуточку её утихомирить.

Джерард тяжело вздохнул, а у Фрэнка по всему телу прошла дрожь. Неужели ему было действительно настолько больно, и это случалось так часто, что ему приходилось прибегать к этому способу много раз?

\- Я так больше не могу, - продолжил Уэй. - Быть может, однажды я порежусь не в том месте или сделаю слишком сильный надрез. Во мне теперь меньше крови, и она быстрее вытечет. Я просто почувствую слабость, а потом потеряю сознание. И всем сразу станет легче.

\- А ты не думал, каково придётся Майки? А маме твоей? Им и так тяжело, когда они одного члена семьи потеряли, а без тебя у них кроме друг друга никого не останется! - Фрэнк был в шоке от его слов, он не мог поверить, что в голове Уэя таятся такие ужасные мысли. Он отложил вату в сторону и стал осторожно бинтовать руку, стараясь не затянуть слишком туго, но чтобы повязка не съезжала при каждом неосторожном движении.

\- А у меня и так никого нет! - хриплый голос Джерарда почти сорвался на крик. - Я обуза, чёртова обуза! Когда не загибаюсь от боли, то сижу и рисую, чтобы хоть пару баксов заработать, чтобы не чувствовать себя бесполезным уродом! У Майки хотя бы ты есть! А у меня... - брюнет опустил голову, - у меня никого нет, я не заслуживаю друзей.

\- Эй... - Фрэнк хотел похлопать Джерарда по бедру, но вовремя опомнился и положил руку на его ладонь. - По-моему, друзей заслуживают все. Вот я, например. Заслуживаю ли я хотя бы шанса стать твоим другом?

Джерард снова поднял взгляд, но на этот раз в нём читалось удивление.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь дружить с калекой?

Фрэнк рассмеялся.

\- Знаешь, для меня это не важно. Со мной, например, в школе никто не дружил, потому что я коротышка. Пацаны головой в унитаз окунали, и девчонки даже не смотрели в мою сторону. Я сначала из-за этого парился, а потом понял, что они меня вообще не интересуют, и наплевал на всех. А ты кажешься мне неплохим парнем. Майки говорил, что именно ты подарил ему первую пластинку и с детства подсовывал любимые комиксы, а раз у нас с ним похожие вкусы, то,полагаю, и с тобой тоже, значит, какие-никакие общие интересы уже имеются.

Джерард попытался улыбнуться но в следующую секунду его лицо снова искривилось от боли. Фрэнк обнял его и крепко прижал к себе. Уэй вцепился руками в его футболку и беззвучно заплакал, уткнувшись лицом в плечо парня.

\- Ш-ш-ш, всё хорошо, - прошептал Фрэнк, но Джерард лишь замотал головой. - Я с тобой, ты не один. Боль пройдёт.

Они сидели так ещё несколько минут, пока наконец плечи Джерарда не перестали трястись от рыданий. Тогда Фрэнк чуть отстранился, посмотрел в его лицо и спросил:

\- Тебе лучше?

\- Немного, - признался Уэй.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я остался?

\- Д-да, пожалуйста.

\- Тогда ложись и попробуй уснуть. Я буду здесь.

Фрэнк помог Джерарду лечь, укрыл его одеялом, а сам лёг рядом, чуть приобняв парня, давая ему почувствовать своё присутствие. Ещё несколько минут он чувствовал, как напряжено тело Уэя, ощущал дрожь от едва сдерживаемых слёз, и успокаивающе поглаживал его по спине. Наконец, Джерард расслабился, дыхание его выровнялось, и Фрэнк понял, что тот смог заснуть. Через некоторое время его собственные глаза стали закрываться, и он, не имея ни малейшего желания сопротивляться этому, тоже провалился в сон.


	5. Chapter 5

Проснулся Фрэнк уже когда за окном стало светло. Он посмотрел на лежавшего рядом парня, лицо которого больше не кривилось от боли - наоборот, он выглядел таким спокойным и умиротворённым. Сперва Фрэнк хотел разбудить его и сказать, что уходит, но решил, что ему и так редко удаётся нормально поспать, поэтому просто тихо встал с кровати и вышел из комнаты, осторожно закрыв за собой дверь. В доме было тихо и чувствовался недовыветрившийся запах кофе - Фрэнк сообразил, что, наверное, миссис Уэй встала раньше всех и уже ушла на работу. Парень лёг на диван, куда его с вечера определил Майки, и стал глазеть в потолок и думать. Думать о Джерарде.

Ему стало жаль его, но не в том смысле, когда здоровый человек жалеет калеку. Его переполняла жалость к человеку, который сам себя обрёк на одиночество, отказавшись от общения с миром. Да, он защитил себя от бессмысленной людской жалости и косых взглядов со стороны, но он также лишился простого общения, которого ему так не хватало - Фрэнк мог уверенно сказать это по их беседе и по тому, как отчаянно Уэй цеплялся за него ночью, когда рыдал в его плечо. Айеро решил сдержать своё слово и стать ему другом. Джерард не прав: он заслуживает друзей. Он должен понять, что чего-то стоит.

Скрипнула дверь, и Фрэнк поднял голову. Джерард выехал из своей комнаты и направился на кухню.

\- Доброе утро, - поприветствовал его Фрэнк, садясь.

\- Доброе, - вымученно улыбнулся Уэй, остановившись на полпути и развернув коляску так, чтобы оказаться лицом к нему. - Я и не заметил, что ты ушёл.

\- Прости, я не хотел тебя будить. Как тебе спалось, кстати?

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Джерард. - Спасибо... за то, что был рядом и всё такое.

\- Не за что, - Фрэнк широко улыбнулся. - Я рад, что тебе лучше.

Уэй кивнул, отчего его чёрные спутанные волосы упали на лицо, и крепче сжал руками обручи коляски.

\- Я вообще-то кофе собирался сделать... Не хочешь тоже?

\- Пожалуй, не откажусь. Тебе помочь?

\- Нет, спасибо, я не настолько беспомощен, - Джерард улыбнулся и покатился в кухню. - К тому же, должен я как-то проявить гостеприимство после того, как ты был так добр ко мне.

Фрэнк покраснел, встал с дивана и пошёл вслед за брюнетом. Он сел за стол и стал наблюдать за тем, как Джерард поставил чайник и начал ловко разъезжать от одного шкафчика к другому, доставая кружки, насыпая кофе - в общем, занимаясь привычной рутиной. Он не мог не отметить, что всё здесь было приспособлено для того, чтобы ему было удобно.

\- Слушай, Джерард... - начал Фрэнк, но тут же прикусил язык - он только-только достучался до парня и тут же собрался задать ему довольно бестактный вопрос. Уэй поднял голову, ожидая продолжение фразы. - А ты не думал сделать протезы?

\- Сорок тысяч долларов. - Джерард продолжил манипуляции с посудой.

\- Прости? - не понял Фрэнк.

Джерард закрыл банку с кофе и посмотрел на Айеро.

\- Я узнавал, ещё в больнице, когда оправлялся после операции. Мы не можем этого позволить. Два протеза со всем необходимым для ухода за ними, плюс консультация у врача, снятие мерок, изготовление, бла бла бла... Это всё обойдётся в сорок тысяч долларов, которых у нас нет. 

\- Ммм, ясно, - Фрэнк опустил глаза, чувствуя себя очень неловко, но Джерард, казалось, вовсе не был оскорблён подобным вопросом, словно он его ждал.

Спустя пару минут неловкого молчания перед Айеро возникла кружка, полная дымящегося чёрного кофе.

\- Прости, я не знаю, как ты любишь, поэтому не стал добавлять ни сахар, ни молоко, - произнёс Джерард, подъехав к Фрэнку, держа в одной руке свою кружку, а другой управляя коляской. 

\- Я люблю именно чёрный, спасибо, - сказал тот, потянувшись к сахарнице. 

Джерард улыбнулся, и Фрэнк был немного поражён, ведь он впервые увидел настоящую улыбку парня, а не натянутую поверх болезненной гримасы. Айеро насыпал в кружку две ложки сахара и стал помешивать напиток. Он молчал, не зная, как продолжить разговор, и поэтому Уэй решил взять инициативу в свои руки и заодно сменить тему на более комфортную для них обоих.

\- Так значит, ты работаешь вместе с Майки?

\- Да, - оживился Фрэнк. - Он здорово нам помогает, со всем справляется, замечательный парень!

\- Я рад за него, - признался Джерард. - Он так хотел найти работу, которая была бы ему под силам, и так расстраивался после каждого отказа, что на него было больно смотреть. А когда к вам устроился, то вернулся домой весь сияющий от счастья.

\- Ничего себе! - Фрэнк поднял брови. - Он действительно хорошо работает, Брайан, наш босс, от него в восторге. А ничего непосильного мы ему не даём. Например, коробки с книгами я сам таскаю, а он зато вместо меня бумажную работу делает.

\- В этом он мастер, меня в детстве родители тыкали носом в его тетрадки, мол, посмотри, как у него всё хорошо и аккуратно, а у тебя почерк как курица лапой и все поля изрисованы.

Парни дружно рассмеялись. В это время в кухню зашёл заспанный Майки и изумлённо вытаращил глаза, увидев своего брата в хорошем настроении.

\- Доброе утро, Фрэнк... Джерард?

\- Доброе, - махнул рукой Фрэнк. Джерард только промычал что-то, отхлёбывая кофе из кружки. - Я уж думал идти тебя будить скоро, нам же сегодня ещё на работу.

\- Ага... - Майки переводил взгляд с одного на другого, пытаясь понять, что происходит. - А вы что здесь делаете? В смысле, так мило общаетесь, когда только успели подружиться?

Джерард смущённо посмотрел на Фрэнка, и тот понял, что ему не хотелось бы рассказывать брату о том, что произошло ночью, и быстро вышел из положения:

\- Я проснулся от звуков на кухне, захожу - а там Джерард. Нам обоим захотелось кофе, ну и разговорились как-то...

\- Да, точно, - подхватил черноволосый. - И к тому же, вы с ним, кажется, хорошие друзья, а я, как старший брат, должен знать, с какими типчиками ты общаешься.

\- Эй, я не какой-то там "типчик"! - Фрэнк шутливо пихнул Джерарда в плечо и оба снова рассмеялись.

Майки, не веря своим глазам, тоже налил себе кофе и присоединился к ним. Разговор уже не клеился, поэтому, быстро покончив с благоухающим напитком, Майки с Фрэнком стали собираться на работу. Джерард проводил их до двери и на прощание протянул Фрэнку руку.

\- Рад был познакомиться с тобой. Заходи как-нибудь, хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - Фрэнк пожал руку и заметил, как Джерард одними губами прошептал "спасибо".

Всю дорогу до магазина оба парня молчали. И только на месте Майки не вытерпел:

\- Слушай, что это за колдовство такое было? Как ты мог за одно утро сделать то, чего мне не удалось за три месяца?

Фрэнк ответил непонимающим взглядом, и Майки пояснил:

\- Сегодня я впервые за всё это время услышал его смех. Он ни с кем не разговаривал, не улыбался и тем более не смеялся, но как только появился ты, Джерард словно другим человеком стал.

Фрэнк пожал плечами.

\- Природное обаяние, наверное.

Он не стал рассказывать Майки, что провёл половину ночи, лёжа рядом с Джерардом, чтобы не оставлять того наедине с его болью. Если он захочет, то сам расскажет, а то Майки мог и рассердиться или не так понять... Фрэнк вспомнил его слова на прощание: _Заходи как-нибудь._ И он понял, что хочет увидеть его как можно скорее.


	6. Chapter 6

Сколько бы Майки не заваливал Фрэнка вопросами, он так и не смог понять, как у него получилось достучаться до Джерарда, что в этом парне такого, что заставило его нелюдимого брата после месяцев добровольного затворничества наконец сделать шаг навстречу другому человеку (от этой мысли он не смог сдержать горькой усмешки), и не кроется ли в действиях Фрэнка злой умысел? Что, если им движет нездоровое любопытство и он рассматривает Джерарда как как какого-нибудь экспоната из цирка уродов? Что, если он хочет вытащить Джерарда из его мирка, завоевать его доверие, стать его другом только для того, чтобы потом бросить, как это сделали все остальные и без того немногочисленные друзья и знакомые? Что, если он только кажется таким дружелюбным и искренним, но на деле его доброта окажется всего лишь напускной? Но несмотря на поселившееся в душе сомнение, Майки хотелось верить, что это не так, что намерения Фрэнка исключительно добрые и что он действительно может стать первым другом Джерарда за долгое время.

Фрэнк стал бывать у Уэев гораздо чаще. Майки по-прежнему приглашал его время от времени зайти после работы, но теперь компанию им составлял Джерард, который больше не ретировался в свою комнату, заслышав звук открывающейся двери. В один день Айеро даже познакомился с Донной, которая оказалась весьма приятной женщиной. Она тоже была удивлена переменам в поведении своего старшего сына, но была только счастлива оттого, что он чуточку расширил границы своего маленького мирка, куда сам себя загнал после аварии. Также братья стали приглашать Фрэнка к себе на выходные: они ели пиццу, смотрели телевизор, и играли в видеоигры на старенькой Playstation. В свою очередь, Фрэнк отдал Уэям свой почти новый X-Box с небольшой коллекцией игр, объяснив это тем, что и так почти всё своё свободное время у них проводит, и приставка лежит без дела. 

Прошло около месяца, и дружба между парнями настолько окрепла, что Уэи больше не утруждали себя тем, чтобы приглашать Фрэнка, а просто сказали, что двери их дома всегда открыты для него, поэтому, если он хочет провести время с ними, то может просто приезжать без приглашения. Айеро был благодарен за такое гостеприимство, но всё равно чувствовал себя немного неловко и каждый раз, собираясь приехать, звонил братьям и предупреждал о визите.

Только один раз, в один из последних осенних дней, он приехал совершенно спонтанно. Фрэнк стоял на пороге дома Уэев, но никто не открывал, и он уже успел проклясть себя за этот неожиданный визит, и собирался развернуться и поехать домой, как вдруг дверь открылась. На пороге был Джерард - растрёпанный, словно со сна, и немного удивлённый.

\- Привет, Джи. Прости, я тебя, наверное, разбудил? Не стоило приходить? - смущённо забормотал Фрэнк, покраснев и потупив взгляд.

\- Да нет, я у себя был, рисовал. Проходи, а то на улице холодно, - сказал Джерард, отъехав от двери, чтобы дать Фрэнку пройти. 

Тот вошёл, повесил куртку на крючок и про себя отметил, что в доме царила тишина. Джерард, словно прочитав его мысли, ответил на невысказанный вопрос:

\- Майки с мамой в больнице на обследовании, вернётся ближе к вечеру. Так что я даже не знаю, чем тебя занять...

Фрэнк почувствовал себя крайне неловко - он думал, что своим приездом без спросу помешал Джерарду заниматься своими делами, и больше всего ему хотелось извиниться и уйти, но он понял, что первый раз с той ночи остался с ним наедине и решил попробовать воспользоваться шансом получше узнать его.

\- Можно посмотреть, как ты рисуешь? - тихо спросил он.

\- Да, конечно, - Уэй кивнул. - Пошли ко мне. - Он развернул коляску и поехал в свою комнату, а Фрэнк последовал за ним.

В первый и единственный раз, когда Айеро был в комнате Джерарда, ему было не до того, чтобы разглядывать интерьер, и сейчас, переступив порог и закрыв за собой дверь, он осмотрелся по сторонам. Всё свободное пространство стен было завешано плакатами рок-групп, афишами концертов, страницами из комиксов, репродукциями картин и рисунками - судя по всему, нарисованными самим Джерардом. На полу тут и там валялись скомканные листы бумаги, и единственным местом, где был практически идеальный порядок, казался письменный стол, на котором лежала стопка книг и альбомов и стояли несколько подставок для художественных принадлежностей. Посередине лежал лист с незаконченным рисунком - видимо, стук в дверь отвлёк Джерарда от работы над ним.

\- Ого, - выдохнул Фрэнк, подошёл к столу и посмотрел на лист. - Ты здорово рисуешь. Что это?

\- Да так, сатирическая карикатура для одного журнала, - Джерард подъехал к столу и быстро убрал рисунок в папку. - Мне не нравится такое рисовать, но за это хотя бы платят. - Он взял несколько альбомов с края стола и протянул Фрэнку. - Вот, можешь посмотреть, чем я тут занимаюсь.

Фрэнк взял альбомы, сел на кровать и начал рассматривать рисунки в них. В первом альбоме были перерисованные сцены из комиксов, герои фильмов, портреты - некоторые в реалистичном стиле, а некоторые в более карикатурном, какие-то супергерои и неряшливые скетчи. В другом были грубые наброски городских зданий и рисунки дикой природы.

\- Я не слишком хорош в пейзажах, но это было частью обучения в колледже и волей-неволей пришлось научиться. - Фрэнк не заметил, как Джерард сел рядом с ним.

\- Не слишком хорош? Да ты потрясающе рисуешь! - восхищённо сказал Фрэнк, листая альбом. С каждым последующей работой было заметно, как Джерард учился рисовать лучше прежнего. Несколько последних страниц были пустыми, и у Фрэнка появилась идея, как можно заполнить альбом до конца, но он не решился пока её озвучить.

\- Спасибо. Хотя "потрясающе" - это громко сказано. Я бы сказал "сносно" - достаточно хорошо, чтобы мои каракули печатали в паре третьесортных журнальчиков, но недостаточно, чтобы пробиться куда-то ещё. Знаешь, у меня была подработка на последнем курсе в мультипликационной студии, мы сделали мультик про обезьянку, и один телеканал заинтересовался в том, чтобы заказать целый сезон. Но не сложилось.

Фрэнк поднял голову и удивлённо посмотрел на Уэя.

\- Обалдеть. Твои рисунки печатают, у тебя был свой мультфильм... Чем ещё ты занимался?

\- Ты будешь смеяться, - хмыкнул Джерард.

\- Не буду.

\- У меня группа была.

\- Что? - Фрэнк изумлённо вытаращился на Уэя. - Ты был музыкантом?

\- Ну да, - тот смущённо опустил взгляд. - каждый подросток мечтает играть в рок-группе, ну и я тоже... Мне четырнадцать лет было, бабушка подарила гитару - дешёвую акустику, но это лучше, чем ничего. Играю я хреново, но когда и кого это останавливало? Мы с друзьями пару месяцев околачивались по гаражам, сочинили пару песенок, выступили на каком-то школьном празднике, но потом поняли, что лучше не продолжать. Я потом рисованием увлёкся, а гитара до сих пор пылится.

\- У меня тоже группа была, - признался Фрэнк. - Пару лет играли по местным клубам, потом переехали в Нью-Йорк в погоне за славой - сам понимаешь, амбиций было море, но вот связей и денег - ноль, так что нет больше группы. Я даже колледж бросил в надежде, что стану звездой и образование мне будет ни к чему, но в итоге пришлось переехать в этот городок, потому что к родителям возвращаться стыдно было. Играю иногда для себя, но на сцену больше не полезу.

\- Не знал, что ты играешь, - сказал Джерард. - Я бы хотел послушать.

\- Извини, - улыбнувшись, Фрэнк развёл руками. - Я не взял гитару, так что как-нибудь в другой раз.

Джерард соскользнул с кровати, опираясь на руки, добрался до угла комнаты и извлёк из пространства между книжным шкафом и стеной пыльный гитарный чехол.

\- Лучший подарок от бабушки... Царствие ей Небесное... - он расстегнул чехол, достал гитару светло-голубого цвета и любовно провёл рукой по корпусу.

\- Ух ты, - Фрэнк подошёл и опустился на колени рядом с Джерардом. - Можно?

Уэй протянул ему инструмент, тот осторожно взял его и коснулся пальцами струн.

\- Я попробую настроить, хотя не знаю, получится ли на слух. 

Фрэнк сел обратно на кровать и стал по одной дёргать струны и крутить колки. Джерард так же, при помощи рук, пересёк комнату и забрался на кровать. Айеро молча следил за ним взглядом, но всё же не смог удержаться от вопроса:

\- Прости, что спрашиваю, но тебе удобно вот так... ну... 

\- Ничего, - понимающе кивнул Джерард и горько улыбнулся. - Выбора у меня всё равно нет. Пересаживаться в коляску, чтобы проехать два метра, бессмысленно, так что по комнате я обычно передвигаюсь так. Но вообще я стараюсь быть осторожным, чтобы не травмировать руки, я же ими зарабатываю. Без ног как-то жить учусь, но без рук мне будет совсем плохо.

\- Ты потрясающий, - Фрэнк изумлённо покачал головой.

\- Ты не прав, - покачал головой Джерард. Чёрные волосы упали на лицо, но он не стал их убирать.

Фрэнк прикусил язык и продолжил настройку, и спустя несколько минут он довольный голосом возвестил:

\- Вот теперь на ней снова можно играть!

\- Сыграй что-нибудь, пожалуйста, - тихо попросил Джерард.

Фрэнк кивнул, задумался на секунду, а затем начал наигрывать песню.

_Никогда не думал, что увижу, как она уходит,  
Сегодня она узнала, что я её любил.  
Никогда не думал, что увижу, как она плачет,  
А сегодня узнал, как люблю её.  
Никогда не думал, что скорее умру,  
Чем попытаюсь удержать её рядом с собой...*_

Пальцы Айеро летали по струнам, он пел сначала тихо, потом громче, полностью погрузившись в музыку. Джерард завороженно наблюдал за ним, а затем взял один из лежавших на кровати альбомов, открыл на пустой странице и начал рисовать. Когда песня закончилась, Фрэнк посмотрел на Уэя и спросил:

\- Что ты рисуешь?

Тот покраснел и захлопнул альбом.

\- Прости, я... - Он опустил взгляд и заговорил тише. - Я рисовал тебя. Просто когда ты начал играть, то словно стал другим человеком, попал в свою стихию, и я не удержался... Продолжай, пожалуйста.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Фрэнк и снова провёл пальцами по струнам. 

Он сыграл несколько любимых песен, а потом стал просто наигрывать то, что пришло ему в голову. Повернув голову, он посмотрел на Джерарда, поглощённого рисованием. Почему-то он раньше не обращал внимания на то, как Уэй красив. Бледная кожа, чуть покрытая румянцем, тонкие, изящные черты лица, красиво изогнутые губы и ореховые глаза под густыми ресницами. И по злой иронии судьбы этому прекрасному созданию выпали недостойные его страдания. Фрэнк чуть улыбнулся, снова переключил внимание на гитару и едва слышно запел:

_Когда я смотрю на твоё лицо,  
В нём нет ничего, что я хотел бы изменить,  
Потому что ты прекрасен  
Такой, как есть.  
И когда ты улыбаешься,  
Весь мир останавливается и смотрит на тебя,  
Потому что ты прекрасен  
Такой, как есть.**_

\- Не знал, что у тебя музыкальный вкус, как у школьницы, - хмыкнул Джерард, не отрываясь от альбома.

\- Да иди ты! Любая музыка - это искусство. И к тому же, когда слышишь песню из каждого утюга, то хочешь-не хочешь, а выучишь её.

\- Ну да, оправдывайся, - Джерард рассмеялся и протянул альбом Фрэнку. - Вот, я закончил. Как тебе?

Айеро взял в руки альбом и посмотрел на свой портрет. Он был выполнен в комиксно-карикатурном стиле, но при этом в нарисованном лице легко угадывались черты Фрэнка.

\- Здорово, - признался он. - Меня никогда раньше не рисовали.

\- Можешь забрать на память, если хочешь, - предложил Джерард.

\- Нет, пусть останется у тебя. - Фрэнк перевернул лист и увидел, что он был последним. - Ого, теперь у тебя весь альбом заполнен. - Он отложил его в сторону и взял другой, с пейзажами. - Я и здесь видел несколько пустых страниц, не хочешь их заполнить?

\- Как увлекательно будет рисовать одну и ту же скучную улицу, - саркастично сказал Джерард.

\- Ну почему же... - Фрэнк замялся, не зная, как лучше сказать то, о чём он думал уже некоторое время. - Знаешь, недалеко парк есть? Давай сходим как-нибудь, я знаю одно очень красивое место, ты мог бы нарисовать его...

\- Нет. - Джерард перебил его на середине фразы. - Прости, но я не могу.

\- Почему, Джи?

\- Потому что... Просто не могу. - Уэй опустил голову. - Все будут смотреть на меня как на сбежавшего из цирка уродца, дети будут пальцем показывать. Я это точно знаю. Я не хочу так себя чувствовать.

\- Джерард, ты сам ведёшь себя как ребёнок. Мы можем пойти рано утром, когда там никого не будет, подъехать к боковому входу, где точно никто тебя не увидит. 

\- Нет, - тихо, но твёрдо произнёс брюнет.

\- Ну пожалуйста! - взмолился Фрэнк и посмотрел на Джерарда щенячьими глазами. - Не обязательно сегодня. Когда-нибудь, когда ты решишься. Просто обещай, что подумаешь над этим, хорошо?

\- Ладно. - Уэй вздохнул. - Я подумаю. 

\- Спасибо. Пойми, я не собираюсь на тебя давить и тащить туда силой, я хочу, чтобы ты сам принял это решение. Просто... Не стоит запирать себя в доме. Дай миру шанс, возможно, он не такой жестокий, как ты думаешь. И в конце концов, если кто-то тебя обидит или будет пялиться, я сам ему лицо начищу.

Джерард представил грозного Фрэнка и не смог сдержать улыбку.

\- Хорошо. Обещаю. - Он протянул руку с оттопыренным мизинцем. - Я подумаю над твоим предложением и может быть, когда-нибудь мы сходим в этот твой парк.

\- Отлично. - Фрэнк зацепился своим мизинцем за палец Джерарда, чтобы скрепить его обещание. - Я тогда оставлю тебя, чтобы ты подумал, и потом мы с тобой ещё поговорим. - Он поднялся с кровати и направился к двери, но Уэй окликнул его, когда тот уже взялся за ручку.

\- Только не говори пока Майки, хорошо?

Фрэнк обернулся, кивнул, широко улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты. Через минуту, когда раздался хлопок входной двери, Джерард вздохнул и провёл рукой по пустой странице альбома с пейзажами. Ему предстояло принять сложное для себя решение - он боялся выходить из дома, боялся реакции людей, их сочувственных взглядов и перешёптываний, но он не хотел разочаровать своего друга и отказывать ему. Он уже знал, что рано или поздно они пойдут в тот парк, и всё, что ему было нужно - набраться побольше смелости.

__________________________________________  
 _* Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - Love Burns  
** Bruno Mars - Just The Way You Are_


	7. Chapter 7

В день, когда выпал первый снег, Фрэнк встал около полудня - у него был выходной, и он не преминул шансом понежиться в кровати подольше. Подойдя к окну и раздвинув шторы, он с минуту неподвижно стоял и завороженно смотрел на белые хлопья, падавшие с неба, а затем взял телефон и набрал номер Уэев, который уже выучил наизусть.

\- Алло? - в трубке раздался тихий и чуть хрипловатый голос Джерарда.

\- Привет, это я. 

\- Фрэнк?

\- Да. - Айеро улыбнулся. В последнее время он начал замечать, что каждый раз, когда Джерард зовёт его по имени, по его телу расплывается странное, но такое приятное тепло, а губы сами собой изгибаются в улыбке. - Посмотри в окно.

На другом конце провода послышался шорох и скрип, а затем - тишина и звуки дыхания. 

\- Видишь? - нетерпеливо спросил Фрэнк.

\- Снег идёт.

\- Первый снег! Здорово, правда?

\- Угу.

\- Джи?

Тишина.

\- Джерард, ты здесь?

\- Да.

\- Ты помнишь... - неуверенно начал Фрэнк, - помнишь, о чём я тебя просил?

Снова тишина.

\- Джи, прошу тебя, не молчи. Ты помнишь?

\- Да, Фрэнк, я помню.

Голос Джерарда в трубке казался сухим и безразличным, и Фрэнк от всей души надеялся, что это ему всего лишь кажется, и что его не ждёт отказ. Прошло чуть больше двух недель, и Айеро думал, что этого времени достаточно, чтобы дать ответ на его просьбу.

\- И?.. - Фрэнк зажмурился и нервно закусил губу, ожидая ответа.

\- Я... - Джерард тяжело вздохнул. - Мне нужно куда-нибудь отправить Майки, потому что если он узнает, что мы собрались на прогулку, то будет носиться вокруг меня как курица-наседка, или того хуже - с нами вместе напросится.

Услышав это, Фрэнк готов был запрыгать до потолка от радости.

\- Это значит, ты согласен? - спросил он с еле скрываемым возбуждением в голосе.

\- Да. Ты... ммм... Сможешь приехать через полтора часа? Я к тому времени надеюсь избавиться от мелкого.

\- Хорошо. Жди.

\- До встречи.

\-----

Ровно через полтора часа Фрэнк оказался у двери Уэев. Он не мог стереть с лица широкую улыбку и чуть ли не подпрыгивал на месте от нетерпения. Наконец, Джерард открыл дверь.

\- Готов? - сразу же спросил Айеро.

\- Почти, куртку не могу найти.

\- Давай, я помогу, - предложил Фрэнк и зашёл в дом.

Потёртая зелёная парка с пятнами краски на подоле обнаружилась на верхней полке шкафа в холле - неудивительно, что Джерард не смог её найти. Фрэнк помог ему одеться и перед тем, как открыть дверь, ещё раз спросил:

\- Точно готов?

Уэй неуверенно кивнул.

\- Тогда вперёд.

Колёса коляски скрипели, когда Фрэнк вёз её по свежевыпавшему снегу. Джерард вцепился в подлокотники, но больше ничем не выдавал своего волнения. Дойдя до машины, Фрэнк открыл пассажирскую дверь и спросил:

\- Помочь или сам справишься?

\- Лучше помоги. В машину мне садиться ещё не приходилось.

Фрэнк осторожно пересадил Джерарда на сиденье и спросил:

\- А как мы повезём коляску?

Уэй наклонился к своему креслу и одним движением руки сложил его пополам.

\- Вот так, положи куда-нибудь.

Фрэнк пристроил сложенную коляску сзади, обошёл машину и сел на место водителя. Перед тем, как завести мотор, он посмотрел на Джерарда.

\- Не страшно?

Тот посмотрел на Айеро и, чуть замешкавшись, покачал головой.

\- Нет. То есть, да. То есть, я боюсь снова ехать на машине, но в то же время я тебе доверяю, так что мне не страшно.

Фрэнк одобрительно кивнул, повернул ключ в зажигании и медленно выехал с подъездной дорожки.

Он всегда был осторожным водителем - за пять лет стажа самым серьёзным нарушением был проезд под "кирпич" буквально через неделю после получения прав. Полицейский тогда увидел дату выдачи и только погрозил испуганному шестнадцатилетнему парнишке. Но сейчас Фрэнк ехал особенно аккуратно, с самой минимальной скоростью. Он подъехал к боковому входу в парк, который находился на расстоянии от оживлённой улицы, и припарковался у бордюра. Он достал коляску, помог Джерарду пересесть в неё и медленно повёз его к воротам.

Людей в парке почти не было - им встретились всего лишь несколько молодых людей, совершавших пробежку, и пара пенсионеров, чинно прогуливавшихся под ручку. И всё равно каждый раз Уэй заметно напрягался: втягивал голову в плечи, словно пытаясь уменьшиться, и с такой силой вцеплялся в подлокотники коляски, что костяшки пальцев белели. Фрэнк, замечая, что Джерарду некомфортно, поглаживал кончиками пальцев его плечи, давая понять, что он рядом и не даст его в обиду. Тот действительно чувствовал небольшое облегчение, но всё же в его голове мелькало сомнение, стоило ли соглашаться на эту прогулку.

Вскоре они свернули с вымощенной камнем дорожки на узкую тропинку, на которой почти не было видно чьих-либо следов. Тропка вела к небольшому озерцу. На берегу рос старый развесистый дуб, а под ним стояла скамейка, припорошенная снегом. Фрэнк подвёз Джерарда ближе, а сам сел на неё, стряхнув снег.

\- Тебе нравится? - спросил он.

Уэй огляделся вокруг. Это место было почти скрыто от посторонних глаз, даже учитывая то, что с кустов и деревьев уже слетели листья. Он подумал, что это место должно быть очень красивым летом.

\- Да, очень. Ты был прав, мне стоит нарисовать это место.

\- Ты разве не взял альбом и карандаш?

\- Нет, - Джерард покачал головой. - Сегодня я хотел просто осмотреться.

\- Значит, возьмём все принадлежности в следующий раз, - оптимистично произнёс Фрэнк. Только сказав это вслух, он понял, что фактически Джерард согласился на ещё как минимум одну прогулку. - Вот видишь, мы здесь и ничего страшного не случилось.

\- Нам просто повезло, - пробормотал Джерард. - Да и ты был рядом, будь я один, точно все смотрели бы.

\- О да, тебе повезло, что я такой красавчик, который привлекает к себе всё внимание.

Фрэнк рассмеялся, и Джерард тоже не смог сдержать улыбку. Некоторое время парни сидели рядом в полной тишине, нарушаемой лишь лаем собак где-то вдали и приглушённым шумом машин. Наконец, Фрэнк решил нарушить молчание.

\- Джи, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы на днях сходить попить кофе куда-нибудь?

\- Фрэнк, нет. Если я сделал исключение ради этой прогулки, это не значит...

\- Не продолжай, я понял. - Айеро вздохнул. - Прости, что спросил. Я просто хочу напомнить тебе о существовании мира вне твоего дома.

Джерард опустил голову.

\- Ты уже напомнил. Спасибо, что привёз меня сюда. И спасибо, что ты рядом. Только с тобой я могу почувствовать себя нормальным. Ты не плачешь при виде меня, как мама. Не предлагаешь помощь даже когда не нужно, как Майки. И не издеваешься, как незнакомые люди. Когда ты приходишь, я забываю о том, что я... такой...

\- Ты нормальный, - Фрэнк взял Уэя за руку. - Если ты не можешь ходить, это не делает тебя плохим человеком. Я рад, что мы с тобой друзья.

\- Я тоже рад, - глаза Джерарда заблестели от наворачивающихся слёз и тот поспешил вытереть лицо рукавом куртки. - А теперь поехали домой.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Фрэнк и встал со скамейки.

На обратном пути Джерард уже не так резко реагировал на прохожих, но всё равно опускал голову каждый раз, когда кто-то шёл им навстречу.


	8. Chapter 8

Обратный путь прошёл в тишине. Фрэнк ехал на минимальной скорости и то и дело украдкой поглядывал на Джерарда, который задумчиво смотрел в окно. Он не говорил ни слова, только скользил цепким взглядом по домам, вывескам, деревьям и даже покосившимся мусорным бакам. Должно быть, подумал Фрэнк, за те месяцы, что Джерард провёл, не выходя из дома, что-то изменилось в окрестностях, и он хотел освежить в памяти образы. Когда Камаро свернул на подъездную дорожку дома Уэев, Джерард негромко, но печально вздохнул, и когда Фрэнк помогал ему пересаживаться в коляску, вид у него был понурый.

Не успели они оказаться на пороге, как дверь распахнулась и перед ними предстал взъерошенный и взволнованный Майки.

\- Вы два идиота! Уехали, ничего мне не сказав, и вот я прихожу домой, а здесь никого, и я даже не знаю, что думать! Я уже в полицию собирался звонить! Вы где вообще были?!

\- Гуляли, - сухо ответил Джерард. - А теперь, если ты успокоился, отойди и дай нам пройти. На улице не май месяц, мне холодно.

Майки посторонился и замолчал. Он открывал и закрывал рот и хлопал глазами, словно вытащенная из воды рыба, глядя, как Фрэнк ввозит Джерарда в дом. Спустя несколько секунд, когда Майки закрыл дверь, к нему вернулся дар речи.

\- Вы... Вы гуляли? - ошеломлённо спросил он.

\- Именно это я только что сказал, - ответил Джерард, снимая куртку. - Повесь, пожалуйста, на крючок, - сказал он, обращаясь уже к Айеро.

\- То есть... Джи, ты... Ты вышел из дома?

\- Очевидно, для прогулки необходимо выйти на улицу. - Джерард картинно закатил глаза и стал говорить медленно, как будто обращаясь к маленькому ребёнку. - Мы были в парке неподалёку. Фрэнк отвёз меня туда и показал очень красивое и тихое место.

\- Но как?.. - Майки перевёл взгляд на Фрэнка. - Что ты сделал с моим братом, чтобы он согласился?

\- Просто спросил, не хочет ли он съездить в парк. - Айеро пожал плечами. - Вот мы и поехали.

\- Ладно, - протянул Майки. - Но зачем надо было меня из дома прогонять? Я должен был догадаться, что ты неспроста разнылся, что твои любимые хлопья закончились, и я должен сию же минуту сходить купить ещё.

\- Потому что ты чересчур бурно на всё реагируешь. Ты начал бы носиться вокруг меня, и я бы наверняка передумал.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Фрэнк неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, пока братья молча сверлили друг друга глазами, и, наконец, предложил:

\- Давайте закажем китайской еды и будем рубиться в видеоигры!

\- Давай, - Джерард посмотрел на него благодарным взглядом. - Вы тогда приготовьте всё, закажите что-нибудь, а я пока переоденусь.

Он развернулся и поехал в свою комнату. Фрэнк дёрнулся, чтобы помочь ему, но на его плечо легла рука. Майки.

\- Фрэнк, скажи честно, что ты задумал? - спросил он, когда дверь в комнату Джерарда закрылась.

\- Ты о чём? - Айеро посмотрел на него с неподдельным удивлением в глазах.

\- О Джерарде. Я вижу, что вы с ним очень близко общаетесь, и он так изменился за время общения с тобой. И я... Ну... В общем, скажи, зачем ты это делаешь?

\- Зачем я общаюсь с Джерардом? - удивлённо переспросил Фрэнк. - Чтобы ему не было одиноко. Чтобы он не чувствовал себя ненужным. Помнишь тот день, твой день рождения, когда я впервые его увидел, и ты рассказал, что случилось с вашей семьёй? Мне хватило тех нескольких мгновений, чтобы увидеть в его глазах страх и одиночество. И потом, когда нам, наконец, удалось поговорить, он рассказал... - Фрэнк осёкся, вспомнив, что Майки не знает про ту ночь. 

\- Рассказал что? - спросил тот.

Он... - Фрэнк стал лихорадочно соображать, что сказать, чтобы избежать запретной темы. В конце концов он решил раскрыть часть правды. - Он сказал, что чувствует одиночество, даже находясь в кругу семьи. И в тот момент я понял, о чём он говорил. Когда я учился в школе, то всегда был "не таким". Можешь, наверное, сам догадаться, что у низкорослого панкующего подростка-гея друзей практически не было. Это ужасно, и я никому такого не пожелаю. И я захотел стать Джерарду другом, чтобы избавить его от этого ужасного одиночества. К тому же, он сам по себе очень интересный человек, так что найти с ним общий язык оказалось несложно. Так что мой ответ - нет. Я ничего не задумал. Я считаю Джи своим другом и желаю для него лишь добра.

Фрэнк выдал это практически на одном дыхании, и Майки снова остался стоять с ошеломлённым взглядом.

\- И знаешь, мне кажется, Джи тоже считает меня другом, потому что он согласился выйти из дома именно со мной. И тебе не стоит переживать по этому поводу. Я понимаю, что ты волнуешься за брата, но поверь, со мной он в безопасности.

Майки неуверенно кивнул, постепенно переваривая услышанное. Вдруг позади них раздался скрип и негромкое покашливание.

\- Ребята, я вас ни от чего не отвлекаю?

Парни синхронно обернулись и увидели Джерарда, который сменил тёплый свитер на мешковатую домашнюю кофту, и недоумевающе смотрел на них снизу вверх.

\- Алло? Земля вызывает Майки и Фрэнка. Вы еду заказали?

\- А... Да, точно. Сейчас, - отозвался Майки и стал озираться в поисках буклета из китайского ресторанчика.

Фрэнк тем временем посмотрел на Джерарда и, улыбнувшись, кивнул ему, как бы говоря: "всё хорошо".

Следующие несколько часов парни провели за ставшим уже привычным занятием: уничтожением монстров в игре-стрелялке и одновременным уничтожением острой лапши из квадратных коробочек. Прервались они только когда домой вернулась Донна и, тепло поприветствовав сыновей и Фрэнка, запрягла младшего помогать на кухне. Айеро собрался уходить, чтобы не мешать хозяевам дома, но Джерард остановил его.

\- Фрэнк, пойдём ко мне? Я хочу кое-что тебе показать, - немного смущаясь, сказал он.

\- Хорошо. Я скажу Майки?

\- Не надо, всё равно он занят.

Они удалились в комнату Джерарда, и тот сразу же направился к письменному столу. Фрэнк закрыл за собой дверь, подошёл к кровати и неловко устроился на краешке. Джерард, взяв что-то со стола, подъехал ближе и сел рядом с ним. Повернув голову, Фрэнк увидел, что в руках он сжимал скетчбук в потёртой обложке с кожаным шнурком.

\- Я не хотел показывать это никому, пока не закончу, - тихим голосом начал Уэй, - но сегодня я почувствовал, что ты должен это увидеть. - Он протянул скетчбук Фрэнку. - Я занимаюсь этим с тех пор, как вернулся из больницы... - Голос Джерарда стал совсем тихим, и Фрэнк понял, что то, что находится внутри, очень важно для него. 

Айеро развязал узел и открыл первую страницу. На ней был изображён какой-то пустынный пейзаж, а поверх него - большой паук.

\- Вскоре после аварии и операции, когда меня мучили боли, и реальные, и фантомные, мне нечем было их заглушить, кроме рисования. Я пытался как-то отвлечься и придумал команду героев - Киллджоев. - Джерард перелистнул страницу и придвинулся ближе к Фрэнку, чуть касаясь его плечом. - Это название. Немного громоздкое, но другого я на тот момент не придумал, а менять уже не хочется.

На странице было размашисто выведено: "Опасные дни: Настоящая жизнь Великолепных Киллджоев". Надпись окружали разноцветные пятна, будто на страницу разбрызгали краску, но всё это было нарисовано цветными карандашами.

\- Сколько времени ты на это потратил?

\- Очень много, - усмехнулся Джерард. - Больше, чем хотелось бы. Иногда мне не удаётся уснуть, и тогда я беру в руки карандаш и продолжаю эту историю. Я представляю, что злодеи - это моя боль, и пытаюсь их уничтожить, но пока что не получается. Один раз мне было настолько плохо, что я чуть не убил главного персонажа. Забавно, но я сделал его похожим на себя. И как только он получил пулю в голову, мне показалось, что моя собственная голова разлетится на кусочки. Я даже потерял сознание, а очнувшись, снова взял карандаш и сделал так, что герой останется жив.

\- А остальные персонажи? - с любопытством спросил Фрэнк.

Джерард пожал плечами.

\- Остальных я выдумал. Это лучшие друзья, которых у меня никогда не было.

От этих слов у Фрэнка защемило сердце.

\- Киллджои защищают эту девочку, - Джерард перелистнул несколько страниц и указал на фрейм, в котором была изображена девочка с копной кудряшек на голове, - от Дракулоидов, которые работают на корпорацию "СЛЕП" - могущественную и очень злую организацию.

По мере рассказа Джерард перелистывал страницы скетчбука и взору Фрэнка предстали аккуратно нарисованные страницы со множеством деталей.

\- Это потрясающе. Ты не пробовал отнести их в издательство?

\- Нет, да и кому придётся по вкусу продукт сублимации безногого неудачника? - горько усмехнулся Джерард и опустил взгляд.

\- А мне нравится. Можно я почитаю?

\- Почитаешь, и уже не будет нравиться. Но всё равно, валяй.

Джерард в это время дополз до стола, взял оттуда один из множества альбомов и карандаш, вернулся на кровать и начал что-то рисовать.

Прошло довольно много времени, и наконец, Фрэнк оторвался от чтения и поднял взгляд, полный восхищения, на Джерарда.

\- Это очень круто, Джи. Даже круто вдвойне, ведь ты и придумал, и нарисовал это всё один.

\- Спасибо, Фрэнк. - Щёки Уэя покрылись румянцем, и он смущённо улыбнулся. - Я и не думал, что тебе на самом деле понравится.

Больше всего на свете в тот момент Фрэнку хотелось сказать "но ещё больше мне нравишься ты", но он знал, что это только отпугнёт Уэя и разорвёт ту тонкую ниточку дружбы, которая протянулась между ними. Фрэнк хотел сесть поближе к Джерарду, обнять его, зарыться носом в длинные тёмные волосы, вдохнуть его запах, коснуться губами кончика ушной раковины и провести цепочку лёгких, почти невесомых поцелуев до самых губ, таких красивых, чуть приоткрытых и наверняка очень мягких на ощупь... Айеро встряхнул головой, чтобы отогнать неподобающие для данного момента мысли, и вместо того, что хотел сказать на самом деле, попросил:

\- Не забудь показать мне, чем история закончится.

\- Хорошо.

\- А что ты рисовал сейчас? - полюбопытствовал Фрэнк.

Джерард ещё гуще покраснел и перевернул альбом.

\- Тебя.

На этот раз рисунок был выполнен в более реалистичной манере, хотя и сохранял некую "мультяшность", которая была присуща практически всем работам Джерарда.

\- Потрясающе, - выдохнул Фрэнк. - Но почему ты снова меня рисовал? - спросил он и поднял взгляд на Уэя, который отвёл глаза.

\- Потому что ты... эээ... у тебя очень интересная внешность. Красивые глаза, чётко очерченные брови, милая улыбка, необычная причёска, и твой пирсинг... Я люблю... необычных людей.

Фрэнк тоже покраснел и залился смехом. Джерард присоединился. Через минуту, отсмеявшись, он посмотрел на часы и спросил:

\- Тебе на работу завтра не надо?

\- Вот чёрт, - спохватился Фрэнк. - Теперь мне тем более пора идти.

\- Может, останешься? И Майки удобнее будет подвозить...

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Айеро. Я спрошу у него, можно ли мне снова устроиться на диване.

\- Моя кровать достаточно широка для нас обоих, - тихо произнёс Джерард. - А братцу я завтра скажу, что мне было очень больно и ты остался, чтобы успокоить меня... как в тот раз, помнишь?

У Фрэнка по спине поползли мурашки, когда он вспомнил прошлую ночь, проведённую в доме Уэев, лицо Джерарда, перекошенное от боли, и его тёмный секрет.

\- Тебе сейчас не больно? - спросил он.

\- Нет, - Джерард покачал головой. - В последнее время боль приходит реже, а таких сильных приступов, как тогда, больше не было. В основном всё в пределах терпимого.

Следующий вопрос, который вертелся у Фрэнка на языке, он не задал, а просто взял левую ладонь Джерарда и вопросительно посмотрел ему в глаза. Уэй чуть заметно кивнул, и Фрэнк осторожно приподнял рукав. Предплечье по-прежнему было испещрено порезами, но даже самые свежие из них уже почти зарубцевались. Прикинув время, Фрэнк понял, что с той ночи не появилось ни одного нового.

\- Я чист всё это время, - произнёс Джерард. - Признаюсь, пару раз было желание снова вытащить лезвие, но я вспомнил твои слова и то, как ты на меня тогда смотрел... И я решил, что надо держаться. - Он провёл пальцами по изрезанной коже. - Эти шрамы ещё долго будут напоминать мне о том, что я с собой делал, но когда я смотрю, как они заживают, я начинаю верить, что всё в прошлом.

\- Я горжусь тобой, - признался Фрэнк. - Для этого нужна огромная сила воли и я рад, что она у тебя есть.

\- Если бы не ты, я бы не смог этого сделать. - Джерард слабо улыбнулся и Фрэнк ответил ему доброй, ободряющей улыбкой.

\- Я рад, что смог тебе помочь. - Фрэнк перевёл взгляд на часы и поднял брови. - Бог ты мой, уже ночь на дворе! Давай ложиться, а то завтра я на работе буду как варёный лосось.

Джерард рассмеялся от такого сравнения, но решил послушаться. Фрэнк помог Джерарду расстелить постель и встал рядом, задумавшись.

\- Тебе надо переодеться или ещё что?

\- Эээ, да. Ты не мог бы отвернуться?

\- Хорошо. - Фрэнк отошёл на пару шагов и повернулся к Джерарду спиной. Он слышал копошение, и через пару минут раздался тихий голос:

\- Если тебе надо переодеться, в верхнем ящике комода лежат чистые футболки, а где-то под ними пижамные штаны.

\- Спасибо.

Не поворачиваясь, Фрэнк подошёл к комоду, вытащил оттуда застиранную футболку с логотипом какой-то группы, который невозможно было различить, и клетчатые пижамные штаны, переоделся, положив свою одежду на край комода, и повернулся к кровати. Джерард лежал у стены, укрывшись одеялом. 

\- Устраивайся, как тебе удобно, я же не занимаю много места, - грустно улыбнулся он. И выключи, пожалуйста, свет.

Фрэнк щёлкнул выключателем и в практически полной темноте добрался до кровати. Он не хотел доставлять хозяину неудобства и лёг на краю. Вдруг он почувствовал лёгкое касание на плече.

\- Спокойной ночи, Фрэнк.

\- Спокойной ночи, - он только коснулся руки Джерарда в ответ, как тот отстранился, и уже через пару минут его дыхание стало ровным и спокойным, что значило одно - он заснул.

Айеро же, наоборот, ещё долго не мог попасть в страну Морфея. Он думал о парне, лежавшем с ним рядом, обо всём, что произошло в тот день. Фрэнк подумал, что, возможно, тот тоже испытывает похожие чувства, что, возможно, его симпатия взаимна. И, возможно, между ними может возникнуть что-то большее, чем просто дружба.

Майки весьма удивился, обнаружив Фрэнка утром на собственной кухне, попивавшего кофе в компании Джерарда. Он поверил в историю о том, что Фрэнк помогал его брату забыть о боли, или, по крайней мере, сделал вид. 

По дороге до магазина, равно как и на работе, они не поднимали эту тему, но вернувшись, Майки решил поговорить с братом.

\- Джи, можно с тобой поговорить? - спросил он сквозь дверь.

\- Да. Нет. Какая разница, ты же не отстанешь. Заходи.

Майки толкнул дверь и увидел Джерарда, сидящего за столом. Он развернулся лицом к брату и стал ждать, что же он скажет. Тот не стал тянуть кота за хвост и прямо спросил:

\- Что происходит у вас с Фрэнком?

\- В смысле? - спросил Джерард. - Он отличный парень, мы подружились и я этому рад. У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы?

\- Он вчера ночевал у тебя. С этим у меня проблемы, да.

\- Господи, Майки, - Джерард закатил глаза. - Можно подумать, ты никогда не оставался у друзей на ночёвку. 

\- Когда мне было одиннадцать лет. Я хочу знать, чем вы занимались.

\- Во-первых, мой дорогой братик, мы спали. В смысле, просто спали, а не то, о чём ты подумал. Сначала я показывал ему свои рисунки, а потом у меня случился приступ боли. А Фрэнк помог мне отвлечься, и это реально помогло. Поэтому я попросил его остаться. Ну а во-вторых, это, вообще-то даже не твоё дело, усёк?

\- Да-да-да. Просто я никогда не видел, чтобы ты был влюблён, а то, как ты себя ведёшь с Фрэнком, смахивает именно на это.

\- Вот поэтому и не видел, - Джерард повысил голос, - потому что ты любишь совать свой длинный нос в чужую жизнь. И всех своих парней я держал подальше от тебя.

\- Ого, и много их у тебя было? Где же они все?

Майки понял, что задел больную тему, но было уже поздно. Джерард расширил глаза и вытянул руку, указывая на дверь.

\- Уходи.

\- Но...

\- УБИРАЙСЯ ВОН! - голос Джерарда сорвался на крик, и Майки, пятясь, вышел. Джерард подкатился к двери, захлопнул её перед лицом брата, повернул защёлку и беззвучно заплакал.

Майки был прав. Он мог забыть о том, чтобы найти нового парня. Джерард закрыл глаза и провёл руками по остаткам ног. Никто не сможет полюбить его таким. Никто и никогда не сможет посмотреть на него как на нормального человека. Он не нормальный. Он урод. Калека, не заслуживающий ничего, кроме жалости. И даже Фрэнк, который казался таким милым и заботливым, общается с ним только из сочувствия. Джерард снова почувствовал такую знакомую боль в отсутствующих ногах, она была сильнее, чем прежде, настолько, что у него потемнело в глазах. Из последних сил он докатился до кровати, переполз на неё, свернулся в клубок у стены и попытался снова как-то отвлечься. Но в этот раз рядом с ним не было никого, кто бы мог успокоить его, сказать, что всё хорошо, что всё пройдёт, что эта боль всего лишь у него в голове. Джерард обхватил себя руками за плечи, вспоминая прикосновения Фрэнка, и попытался представить его мягкий низкий голос, но боль заглушала всё. Он уже хотел прибегнуть к старому способу - перебить фантомную боль физической, но вспомнил слова, которые ему сказал Фрэнк накануне. "Я горжусь тобой". Он не мог подвести своего единственного друга. Не мог показать, что он на самом деле не такой сильный, как тот думал. Что он всего лишь беспомощный слабак, каким был всю свою жизнь. 

\- Я не подведу тебя, Фрэнк, - прошептал Джерард, обращаясь в пустоту. - Обещаю.


End file.
